Recently, as the micropatterning of pixels advances, a back side illumination solid-state image sensing device whose main purpose is to increase the aperture ratio has been proposed.
In this back side illumination solid-state image sensing device, electrons generated on the light illumination surface side are not counted as signals unless they arrive at photodiodes (PDs) on the interconnection side. Therefore, the thickness of an Si layer for performing photoelectric conversion determines the sensitivity (the larger the film thickness of the silicon (Si) layer, the higher the sensitivity).